


Telling Details

by Daegaer



Series: Synthethic [5]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: AU, Androids, Artificial Intelligence, Assassins & Hitmen, Cyborgs, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, M/M, Permanent Injury, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagi asks Mamoru for help with Crawford.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telling Details

Nagi looked back at Mamoru, his voice running down. He wasn't sure when he'd ever spoken so much at once, let alone spent the time asking for help.

Mamoru's face was blank, no expression at all. Then, like he had belatedly remembered to turn expected emotions on, he took a deep, surprised breath.

"You've really managed to keep Crawford's consciousness alive for almost four years? That's very advanced and expensive tech, Nagi. How did you afford - no, you shouldn't tell me."

_Fuck it all,_ Nagi thought, and took his hand. "I really need your help."

Mamoru's kind smile was immediate.

* * *

"Takatori's going to help Crawford?" Schuldig said, his tone going from incredulous to gleeful. "What the fuck did you do to him? Actually, don't tell me, there are some mental images I don't want."

"Yeah, well, fuck you," Nagi said peaceably, ignoring the inevitable response. "He's just looking into things; he can't promise anything."

"You _trust_ him," Schuldig said, holding out a beer and almost hiding a frown as Nagi flicked the bottlecap off with a fingernail. "You really think he can help Brad." His laughter was the most genuine Nagi remembered for _years_. He sounded younger.

Nagi toasted him.

* * *

Mamoru handed over a USB stick, his fingers trailing over Nagi's.

"There's cutting-edge work done on androids and building neural networks that can hold a salvaged consciousness. It's not cheap; to afford it you'd need to have the resources of a good-sized corporation at your disposal." He smiled, a painfully open expression. "The details of a new account in your name are on that. Deposits will be made monthly, but there's enough there to get started."

"Mamoru -" Nagi said, suddenly hating how he was taking advantage.

"It's just money," Mamoru said. He grinned. "I must be a badly-constructed Takatori, huh?"

* * *

"Takatori-sama," Birman said, "the monthly report on Mamoru-sama."

Saijou skimmed it, frowning.

"He's not bored with the Naoe boy yet," he said. "Why do the young make such unsuitable friendships?"

Birman stayed sensibly quiet until Saijou waved her away. Mamoru's ridiculous dalliance was only to be expected, he decided. The boy's psychology had indicated a need for affection, and this Naoe creature was unexpectedly good at providing it. It was his own fault; he should have had the weakness purged before Mamoru's resuscitation.

The other matter, however - Saijou glared at the topic of Mamoru's recent researches. This would not do.


End file.
